Pokemon Adventures in Skaia
by RicochetWriter
Summary: Karkat and his friends John, Dave, Terezi, Rose and Kanaya are just six dorks on a Pokemon Journey, battling crazy gym leaders, catching epic Pokemon, training them, falling in love, handling drama, saving the wolrd. The norm for teens in this universe. Karkat/John, (onsided Dave/John), Dave/Terezi (not much), Rose/Kanaya. Bad guys include Lord English, and the Condesce.


**Hello! Welcome to Pokemon Adventures in Skaia! Before you began reading my Fanfic I just want to give some quick info on this AU. **

**!FUN FACTS ABOUT SKAIA PLEASE READ!**

**First off this AU takes place in the Skaia region. It is the _Largest_ region in the Pokemon universe, roughly the size of all of Russia. Every town has different starters from other regions and Skaia is known as the "Species Utopia" of the Pokemon World since you can find literally EVERY type of Pokemon discovered there. Its also known for having two Capital Citys because of its lage size and population. Derse is the East Capital and Prospit is the West Capital. Karkat is from the Alternia district of Skaia were the most gyms are and his town, Lowblood is about 60 miles from Prospit. **

**More info will be given later ^^ thank you!**

* * *

**YOUR NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS AND TODAY YOU ARE FINALY GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR HOUSE.**

Maybe it's not in the way he had planed but this could work out just fine. Traveling around with some annoying as fuck Pokémon and getting into legal fights just for some stupid badges? Yeah sounds super awesome. God damn dream come true. Whatever, anything was better than sitting in his house doing nothing, feeling his think pan rot away in the grim reality that he lacked any form of talent that could get him anywhere in life. The alternative to a useless life in this world? Pokémon Journey.

Karkat reached for his black jacket, slipping it on he looked over himself in his mirror for the last time today; messy black hair, baggy red eyes, pale skin, gray shirt, blue jeans. Yep completely normal, dark, brooding teenager. He scowled at himself "Tch, not exactly the most intimidating teenager out there." He said sighing, he wasn't that tall about 5'6, with a voice that carried but could be over looked and about zero skill with Pokémon his chances of making it big were slim to none.

He turned away from the mirror, seeing his phone light up its bright little screen Karkat picked it up. Of course, his "friends" on Pesterchum were blowing up his phone most were from John but that was expected since they talked almost nonstop every day. Just to spite John, he was going to check those last.

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: K4RK4T? :]

GC: 4RE YOU G3T1NG R34DY? DON'T BOTH3ER.

GC: 1'V3 D3S1D3D TO PUT MY GOOD JUDG3M3NT TO WORK 1N TH3 R34L WORLD.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

GC: 1F YOU CONT1NUE ON W1TH YOUR STUPID PL4N 1'M SUR3 YOU W1LL F1ND OUT ;]

CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT HERE LIKE AN ENTHRALLED FIVE YEAR OLD SO EAGERLY READY TO HEAR THE WISDOM HIS FUCK TARD FRIENDS HAVE TO OFFER, SO I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU SPILL GOD DAMN SELFRITIOUS NONSINCE FROM YOUR PERPETUAL FUCKING MOUTH TEREZI. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME IM GOING TO GO PICK THE PERFECT LOSER POKEMON FOR MY LOSER SELF SO I CAN LEAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN SHIT STAIN OF A TOWN BEHIND ME IN THE UNACSESABLE BURNT DOWN BRIDGES OF MY DARK PAST LIKE A FUCKING BOSS.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

* * *

Karkat switched over to John, his poor friend had been left alone long enough, not that he really cared, because he didn't, not at all.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [GC]

EB: Hey Karkat! Guess what?

EB: Come on, guess. It's really cool!

EB: Nah you don't need to guess. I'll just tell you anyway! I'm starting my Journey today! Ta-Da!

EB: Hey Karkat you there?

CG: … ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?

EB: Oh hey you are on.

EB: Uh nope this time it's not a prank I swear. I just got my starter.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK COMPELED YOU TO THINK YOU COULD GO ON A FUCKING POKEMON JOURNEY? YOU, THE DERP OF DERPS JOHN EGDERP. THE LIFE SUCKING LEACH, FUCKFACE THAT HAS BEEN ATACHED TO MY BACK FOR THREE GOD DAMN YEARS. THE SAME JOHN THAT ONCE TRIPPED OVER A PSYDUCK THREW SOMEONES FINCE THEN WAS CHASED AROUND THEIR BACK YARD BY A PET HOUNDOOM?

EB: / You didn't really have to bring that up that was a year ago, and yeah that same John. Me.

CG: THANK GOD BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD HANDLE ANOTHER ONE.

EB: HAHA :B.

EB: Anyway, wish me luck. I might not get good reception in the woods so I won't be on as much as before.

CG: YEAH WHAT EVER. IM BUZY ANYWAY SO IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER. TRY NOT DO DIE YOU GOD DAMN DERPY IDIOT.

ED: Aw. You care. :)

CG: NO I FUCKING DON'T. JUST GET THE HELL OUT!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] stopped pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

* * *

Grabbing his backpack with a bit of money and supplies in it. Heading for the kitchen to pack some food he didn't even turn around to give one last sentimental look at his room like some protagonist from one of his shitty movies. He was to ready to leave for that sappy crap.

"DAAAAAAD! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZY ASS?!" He called out looking around the living room. His dad wasn't in the arm chair watching T.V. like normal so… he already went to work. Karkat could feel himself getting red in the face. How dare his dad just bail on him the morning his only son was leaving for god knows how long?! What the fuck kind of parenting was that? Karkat breathed out a breath of anger when his eye caught sight of a red and white ball.

He looked at the living room table and sitting there were 6 Pokeballs, one enlarged and sitting on top of a note next to a red and black Pokedex. The angry teen strode over and picked up the ball and paper. He glared at the content so harshly it was a wonder it didn't burst into flames.

Dear Son.

Don't bother going to the Professors place I already went for you. Your starter and Pokedex are on the note. I got pulled away for work so I can't see you off. Enjoy your trip.

Love, Crab Dad

"AHHHAHASHFDSHIFHSKFHWRIHFA!" Karkat made an almost inhuman screech and crumpled the note throwing it the wall "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THAT?! YOU ARN"T EVEN HERE AND YOU PICKED MY GOD DAMN STARTER FOR ME?!" The teen swiftly turned his gaze to the ball and though he was tempted to throw that against the wall too, he slowly took a deep breath to calm himself and walked outside.

"Come the fuck out whatever you are. " He ordered tossing the ball in the air and watching as it opened in a small white flash. Karkat's starter was on the ground in front of him, and as Karkat glared with his red eyes the Pokémon glared back with his own. "A. Fucking. Bulbasaur."

The Bulbasaur sat blinking at him, still glaring and Karkat's eye twitched "What?"

The teen's starter stood up on his stubby green legs and narrowed his eyes before ramming into Karkat's face with tackle. "WHAT THE F-MHH!" Karkat was knocked off his feet and on his ass as the Pokémon clung to his face. The teen pulled hard to get the crazy plant off but he wouldn't budge, his neighbors looked over at him as his muffled screams filled the air and he flailed around in circles with a Bulbasaur on his head. Karkat ran down the street like this and into the brick posts at the town's gate.

He slid down the brick and was finally able to pull his Bulbasaur off with a loud 'POP!' He groaned and looked around before slowly turning his flame engulfed angry eyes at the starter in his hands, who just glared back with as much ferocity. "I AM GOING TO-"

"Karkat… What are you doing?" interrupted a rough voice behind him. The teen's eyes widened and he turned around to see his friend and lifelong crush standing behind him, her cane in one hand and bag in another. This was Terezi, a girl Karkat had lived next to since she had moved to this shit hole of a town. Her hair was a dark strawbary blonde, lips shaded in a dark gloss-stain red glasses covered white unseeing eyes as she smirked down at the boy who was still sitting in the dirt.

Karkat blushed and stood up brushing himself off. "N-Nothing this crazy fucking Pokémon just jumped my ass and basically road on my face into a brick wall is all." He complained glaring down at the Bulbasaur who huffed in response.

Terezi laughed and looked in the direction Karkat was standing. "So you're still going to leave? Karkat you hate Pokémon and clearly they don't exactly enjoy your company either."

Karkat glared at her "Yeah, I'm glaring at you right now by the way."

"I know I can feel it." She said still grinning; showing teeth before her face grew serious "Give up now while you're only a few feet from your house Karkat, you can't train Pokémon."

Karkat looked a little shocked and turned away "Stop being such a bitch Terezi. I can handle it."

Terezi chuckled and cocked her head "Is that green I smell? You picked a Bulbasaur then Karkat?"

The new trainer crossed his arms with a pout "I didn't pick shit my dad when to Prof. Scratch's this morning and got it for me. Like I'm some five year old, I mean seriously."

The redhead frowned "You suck with Pokémon, you didn't pick your starter, and your Bulbasaur is mentally retarded. If I were you I would be doing two things right now. One taking that Bulbasaur back to the lab and two going back home. Face it Karkat, your just not cut out for this." She shrugged.

"He's not retarded, fuck face, he's just like ADD or some shit." Karkat half defended. He looked down at the glaring Bulbasaur but the Pokémon wasn't looking at him anymore. He was looking at Terezi, well behind her leg that is. Karkat fallowed his starters harsh gaze and noticed something hiding behind Terezi, it was a weird looking Charmander, its scales a brighter orange than the normal ones he had seen.

Karkats mouth dropped open. "YOUR LEAVING TOWN?! WHITH A FUCKING SHINY POKEMON?!" He yelled in disbelief.

Terezi's laugh was smug and taunting as she tilted her head smirking, "A happy surprise for me and Professor Scratch."

The dark haired boy faltered and clinched his fist. He was shockingly silent for a moment before reaching down to pick up his Pokémon "Whatever, it doesn't even matter." He held his Bulbasaur to his chest and turned on his heal walking away from the annoying girl "It's not any of your business what I do with my fucking life Terezi, now back the fuck off."

An anger vain popped on his forehead as he listened to Terezi's mocking laughter while he stormed away still holding the squirming Bulbasaur. "I'M SURE WE WILL SEE MORE OF EACH OTHER AND BY THE WAY FROM NOW ON CONSIDER US RIVALS!" she called out to him smugly, Karkat responded by flipping her the bird without even turning around, picking up his pace down Rout 1 and out of his old town, hopefuly for good.

* * *

**Ah chap one is over. Yet we still have a long way to go! Next chap lets meet up with our lovely John and his little group of misfits as they make their way from the Earth district of Skaia to the Alternia district! Whats John's starter? Whats Jade and Rose's? And more importantly WHAT IS DAVES? find out in Chap 2 of Pokemon Adventures in Skaia, John: Get on a Plane. **


End file.
